


It Was Becoming Domestic

by bencumberwub



Series: Sherlock Drabbles (Sherlock Holmes & John Watson) [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, domestic johnlock is the best johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub





	It Was Becoming Domestic

John washes the plate, passes it to Sherlock, Sherlock dries it.

It was becoming domestic.


End file.
